


Three times Poe Dameron was tortured, and the one time he didn’t mind at all

by frostykate



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostykate/pseuds/frostykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin.</p><p>or, Poe has been tortured three times in his life. The fourth one, though. That, he would repeat anytime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times Poe Dameron was tortured, and the one time he didn’t mind at all

**Author's Note:**

> if you want something done, do it yourself. I wanted to see our fave pilot in pain, and this idea grabbed hold of my brain at 4am. even though I’m a loser who couldn’t ACTUALLY make him suffer, here’s the result. let’s all hope it’s not wildly ooc.

The first time it happens, it’s at Poe’s own request.

“They have skilled interrogators,” he argues. “What if we’re captured? Our work is too important, I can’t just blab about the mission if they rough me up a little.”

The General looks at him as if she’s doubting his sanity, but eventually agrees.

It’s awful. It’s the worst idea he’s ever had. He can tell his “interrogator” hates it, too, yet neither of them puts a stop to it. There’s a medic present, _just in case_ , and Poe’s not sure who would need her more.

It takes several hours until he breaks. When he leaves (after reassuring the Resistance soldier that no, Poe didn’t suddenly hate him, it was all fine, they were still friends), there are tears running down his cheeks and he feels like he’s just been run over by an X-wing, but he feels oddly content.

Jess yells at him about it later. “Are you completely mad? Did your brain leak out of your ears, _why would you do that_?” Then she embraces him, and he feels bad for worrying her.

* * *

He repeats it the following month, and holds out for twice as long.

After he stumbles out of the room, wiping smudges of blood from his face, the General gives him a Look that forbids any further tries. “Don’t even _think_ about it, Dameron. You’ll be no good if you get hurt because of your plan. Now go back to your quarters, rest, and I don’t want to see you in here for at least three days.”

But she claps him on the shoulder and gives him a soft smile, and he thinks that the entire enterprise was not such a bad idea.

* * *

In hindsight, it appears that Poe’s plan was, in fact, a _great_ idea.

He hadn’t expected the First Order to appear on Jakku so quickly, but he manages to send BB-8 away with the map. When they take him, he has no illusions as to what they’re willing to do to gain information.

They _do_ beat him, and question him, and beat him again, and shock him for good measure, but he is stubborn, and says nothing, laughs in their masked faces.

Of course, that’s not the end of it. Kylo Ren comes, and asks him about the map again. Poe snipes back about maybe rethinking their techniques. Ren reaches a hand towards him, and Poe feels a cold presence in his mind. It hurts a lot more than anything the Stormtroopers did before, like someone is driving nails into his brain, trying to find out what he knows. Still.  _No._

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by you,” Poe grits out. The pain ratchets up – “ _Where?_ ” – and he cannot help but _scream_.

Poe is not aware of giving in, nearly delirious from the pain, but Ren manages to pry out an image of BB-8, and that must be enough, because the cloaked man draws away and leaves.

 _Don’t I know you,_ Poe thinks, just before the world goes black.

* * *

Poe Dameron is going to die. _What a way to go,_ he thinks giddily.

Finn’s back is almost healed, and Poe can see the raised ridge of the scar on his shoulderblade. Thank the stars, but the boy is resilient.

 _And dedicated, too._ Poe’s arms strain against the scarf that ties his wrists to the headboard, and the metal creaks. Finn looks up from where his lips are wrapped around Poe’s cock, pulls off, and grins. “Good?” he asks.

“So good, Finn, you have no idea, you’re amazing, oh, your _mouth_ _—_ ” he breaks off as Finn lowers his head again, and then his mouth is back on Poe, and all thoughts disappear. His mind is nearly blank with pleasure, and he should probably make less noise, but Finn is _wonderful_ , he is _perfect_ , and _oh, Finn, please, please_ _—_

Finn doesn't let up, pinning Poe’s hips against the mattress, and Poe nearly cries when he comes down Finn’s throat.

His wrists are slightly chafed, but Finn unties them gently and rubs feeling back into Poe’s hands. Both of them are too riled up to kiss properly, so there is a lot of teeth, and Finn’s brilliant smile that lights up his whole face, and Poe is, quite frankly, helpless. After that, it doesn’t take long at all to bring Finn to the edge with his hands, and he comes with a bitten-off cry.

As they curl up on the bed together and doze off, Poe thinks he really wouldn’t mind being the recipient of this particular kind of torture some more.

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon here is that Poe and Kylo Ren DID know each other, which is more material for pain. also, I planned to have all parts be the same length, but then blowjobs happened. not even sorry.
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @beesarealiens


End file.
